


The Dirty Tailor

by hiddlesbatchingsherlockian



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angsty Tom Hiddleston, Dirty Sex, Erection, F/M, Hiddlesconda, Making Out, Sex, Sexual Pleasure, Teasing, Tight Trousers, reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesbatchingsherlockian/pseuds/hiddlesbatchingsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at a tailoring business and it is just your luck when Tom Hiddleston becomes your next client. After being working for months without any him time he is too ready to have some fun with you in the fitting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dirty Tailor

You hate your job. Being a tailor’s assistant at some big, rich company. You get treated like dirt from your boss and the majority of the customers but the pay is good. Generally, you help measure up three customers per day and then help with filing etcetera. You put up with being looked down on by the snooty, rich men with their Lamborghinis and Jaguars who pay by cash not card even if their purchase is hundreds of pounds. You hate it. They also look at you like you are some slab of me. Yes you are deemed attracted and have a good body but you do not appreciate their stares. You work in a large-ish building just on the edge of London so the business is not tied in with the busyness of London life. “Y/n!” Your boss snaps you out of your thoughts. He scowls at you when you catch him looking down your dress. “Today we have a celebrity client. Goes by the name of Tom Hiddleston, he has some sort of red carpet even in the coming weeks or something.”  
“Okay.” You note while trying not to fangirl. Tom Hiddleston is one of your favourite actors of all times and you don’t know how you are going to cope when he walks in.  
“But…I am out of office because I need to settle something with my ex. She is a greedy bitch when it comes to money.” You resist the urge to make some sort of comment about his wife being lucky to escape but you decide against it. “So I think you will be able to handle this one alone?” He questions and you nod eagerly before he wanders off without even saying goodbye.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He is here. When he walks in you feel your lungs shrink is size as you gasp for air. “He needs something practical…not too tight.” Tom’s publicist – Luke Windsor – snaps you out of your thoughts. “We don’t want any more fangirls having heart attacks.” He says to you before turning to Tom. “Text me when you need picking up. You might have to wait for a bit but I am sure y/n will look after you well.” You nod as Luke leaves, leaving you and Tom alone.  
“Right…” You clear your throat awkwardly earning a smile from Tom. “Shall we go to the fitting room Mr Hiddleston?” You ask although you have no idea why. The whole point in him being here is so he can be fitted out for a new suit.  
“Tom please. And lead the way y/n.” The way he says your name makes you feel weak at the knees. You both enter the fitting room which is bright, white room with a couple of chairs and different measuring equipment to take perfect dimensions. He stands in the middle of the room and your eyes scan his figure. You realise you have been staring too long when he asks, “Can I do anything to help?”  
“No…sorry Mr Hiddle- I mean Tom.” You smile, “Actually, it would be easier if you would take off your jacket.” He does so obligingly as you get your tape measure at the ready. He stands still as you kneel at his feet to measure the inside of his thigh. You are slightly surprised that he hasn’t made some witty comment about you kneeling without being asked but you noticed that he looked tired when he walked in. Probably a very busy schedule. You take each measurement and write down the information on your pad of paper. While measuring the girth of his thigh you realise that you are in fact face to face with his penis although it is clothed…sadly.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
You return the fitting room with several suit bags filled with, you guessed it, suits. He smiles as you pass him the first one and you turn to leave to let him change. You stand right outside the door not knowing what else to do. You feel your underwear becoming wetter and wetter, just the thought of him stripping just metres from you could send you over the edge. “Y/n!” He calls and you re-enter to see him turning the other way to look in the mirror.  
“Yes Tom?”  
“It is a little tight.” He explains and you just stand there confused. You are sure you took the measurements right. Not responding, you check the label on the clothing bag to see the dimensions and cross reference them with your measurements. They match. Everything should be fine.  
“I’m sorry Mr Hiddleston…I don’t know what the problem could-” You problem hitches in your throat when you see the problem. It is likes someone has put up a tent in his crotch area. He raises an eyebrow at you and you subconsciously bite your lip.  
“No I’m sorry y/n.” He apologises and takes a seat on the leather bench in front of you next to the various clothing items. “I’ve been working for so long that I haven’t had any…me time. You know?” You nod although you are still unsure where he is going with his explanation. “So when I walked in here and saw such a gorgeous young lady, I guess I just couldn’t stop myself.” He stands up and shuffles closer to you so you are only inches apart. “Any when I know-” He pauses and slips his long, delicate fingers under your dress and plays with the hem of your underwear. You gasp. “That you are just as sexual frustrated as me. It is difficult…” He trails and watches your flushed reaction. He stops his fingers and leans down to gently peck your lips but it turns into more a more desperate kiss. After a few moments of you two making out he sets his hands to work again making you moan into his mouth. He stops and removes his hands before taking a few steps away to study you and your gorgeous curves. “Better take this off.” He states while undoing his shirt buttons, “Don’t want it to get ruined…actually could you lend me hand.”  
“Y-y-yes.” You stutter and help pull his shirt off his body and discard it on a pile of clothes. You cannot help but lay your hand on his bare chest. You can feel his heartbeat and it is beating fast.  
“When will your boss be back?” He asks, his pupils blown with lust and you imagine that it must not be comfortable that the fabric of the trousers is straining around his erection.  
“Too soon.” You reply and before anything else is said, you are rammed up against the wall with his mouth on yours. He massages your erect nipples through the fabric of your dress while kissing you but you know that there is no time for that as you undo his belt buckle and pull off his belt. He chuckles in your mouth.  
“Someone is eager.” He comments and hitches you up so your legs are around his waist. The next moment, you feel and hear the tearing of fabric and he holds up his hands to reveal what once were your favourite pair of underwear and Tom Hiddleston has just ripped them off. He smells them and you watch his eyes roll to back of his head with pleasure. He then chucks them behind his head. You use your hands to try and find your way between the two of yours bodies which have seemed to have moulded together. But you manage to find the metal of his zipper and the button above it. First, you undo the button and then you pull down the zip prior to grasping onto his length. He gasps but so do you. “What is it?” He asks in concern but you can tell he wants it as much as you do.  
“You’re…” You pause and just stare down at his hard, pulsing cock. You can see why his fans call it a hiddlesconda. “You’re massive.” He chuckles and you bite your lip so hard you almost draw blood yet you still hold the eight inch beast in your hand. You stroke it a couple of times earning some moans from Tom but he then grasps you wrist harshly. Pulling you away making you confused. “What are you-” You cannot finish you question as he pulls you up and pushes himself into you in one single move. You moan louder than you have ever moaned before. He is stretching you so much but the pleasure takes over.  
“You were saying?” He smugly replies before thrusting his hips back and forth, penetrating deep inside of you. He hits your sweet spot over and over as you feel yourself approaching your climax readily. His and your moans fill the room and your breath quickens.  
“Tom…I’m gonna…” Before you can continue your orgasm rockets through you, making your womanhood tighten and pulsate around Tom’s cock. You almost collapse onto him but he is holding you up with his remaining strength as his rhythm becomes sloppy. The next minute you feel his hot seed emptying inside of you bringing on your second climax.  
“I’ll take it.” He mumbles into your neck as the pair of you regain your breath.  
“W-w-what?” You question.  
“The suit.”


End file.
